


spoiled

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, bleplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: ’Absolutely spoiled’





	spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgedmedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgedmedic/gifts).



Wing had always been someone to rise early. He loved watching the sunrises while he would sip on his morning energon, stretching and yawning as he would enjoy his moment of relaxation that would inevitably come to an end when Axe would arrive to drag him away for morning training

 

But given the appearance of Wings new companion, the flier found he’d much rather stay in and enjoy Drifts presence, watching over the grounder as he would continue to recharge until Wing would return from morning training. He couldnt help but ex-vent as Drift shuffled closer to the fliers warm frame, finials almost completely laid back as he nuzzled into Wings thigh-plating

Tentatively reaching a servo down to the closest finial, Wing couldnt help but grin as Drifts frame vibrated with a loud purr, finial perking up into the touch as Drift grumbled

“ _Spoiled_ ” he cooed, his own finials wiggling in delight as Drift began to slightly knead his clawed servos into the soft cloth that coated Wings berth, his glossa just, ever-so-slightly, peeking from between his lips in a small ’ _blep_ ’

Burning the memory into his processor, Wing hummed as he reached into his sub-space for his sweetened morning energon, he could only smile as Drift had somehow managed to nuzzle his entire helm into Wings lap, finials now completely laxed

Wing drew his servo away, stretching it out with an ex-vent as he continued to smile down at Drift, laughing to himself at Drifts slightly grumpy expression, blep still present as an optic slowly onlined, peering up at him tiredly

“Why’d you stop?”

Shaking his helm, Wing swapped his energon into the servo that had previously been scratching away at Drifts finial, allowing his now free servo to take its place.

“M’  _not_  spoiled either” Drift grumbled, shifting and stretching out his frame as he nuzzled even further into Wings lap, ex-venting contently as the tension visibly left his frame

“You  _most certainly_  are,” Wing cooed, leaning his helm down to gently bomp it against Drifts with a chuckle before pulling back, opening his comm to take a rain-check on Axes training session

’ _At least send me a screen-grab_ ’ the elder mech had replied, the teasing tone very obvious in his glyphs

Wing quietly shook his helm as he sent the requested item, attention returning to the over-grown cybercat that had slipped back into recharge

’ _Absolutely spoiled_ ’


End file.
